Maybe Tomorrow
by JNonato
Summary: Setlist JNonato – Track 01: Maybe tomorrow is a better Day – Poets of the Fall. Numa estrada qualquer, eles têm algo mais urgente do que o Apocalipse por resolver. WINCEST YAY! Sam/Dean


Setlist JNonato – Track 01: Maybe tomorrow is a better Day – Poets of the Fall

Fandom: supernatural

Shipper: Sam/Dean (wincest)

Rating: M (theme)

Words: 1255

Sumary: Numa estrada qualquer, eles têm algo mais urgente do que o Apocalipse por resolver.

-x-

_**Setlist**__ é um projeto da __**Trindade Nonato**__ que consiste em uma série de cinco desafios musicais entre JNonato e FNonato, na qual cada autora escolhe uma lista de músicas para a outra escrever uma seqüência de histórias. Saiba mais aqui: trindadenonato PONTO blogspot PONTO_ com.

-x-

O sol morria no horizonte, carregando consigo todo o calor e esperança do mundo. Com as luzes apagadas, tudo se tornava infinitamente mais complicado.

O asfalto corria velozmente sob as rodas do Chevy Impala. Os únicos sons dentro do carro vinham do vento batendo contra o capô, do motor ronronando suavemente e da respiração calma de Samuel Winchester, adormecido no banco do passageiro.

_**I choose the way to go, but the road won't set me free**_

_Eu escolho o caminho pelo qual ir, mas a estrada não me libertará_

Dean apertou o volante firmemente entre os dedos, guiando o carro e tentando se concentrar apenas na estrada à sua frente. Ultimamente estava tão cansado que era fácil demais perder o foco. Estava se despedaçando, se desperdiçando, perdendo a paciência e a esperança. Depois de tempo demais matando monstros e enfrentando os céus e o inferno, em algum momento é necessário se perguntar se aquilo que em nosso coração julgamos certo fazer terá algum resultado prático.

Não era exatamente que Dean sentisse alguma necessidade de se poupar do sofrimento; a questão não era esta. Era apenas o ponto de vista prático. E se eles nunca conseguissem impedir que 'o pior' acontecesse? E se tudo pelo que eles lutaram durante suas vidas inteiras finalmente fosse destruído, após tanta resistência?

Os anos de abnegação, de jamais dar-se ao luxo de sequer ter aquilo que sua alma deseja ao máximo... terão valido a pena? Todo o tempo em que eles se privaram de ter aquilo... aquilo que mais queriam? No fundo de seus corações? Com toda a vontade de suas almas?

Dean arriscou um olhar para seu irmão adormecido ao lado. Como isso poderia ser justo?

Era a terceira vez que precisava se concentrar para não parar no acostamento, acordar Sam e lhe pedir desculpas. Desculpas por ser idiota. Por forçá-los a...__

_**Cos I wish you'd see me, baby, save me, I'm going crazy**_

_Pois eu gostaria que você me visse, meu bem, salve-me, estou enlouquecendo_

O barulho que Sam fez ao acordar no banco do passageiro, puxando o ar muito rapidamente pra dentro dos pulmões, desviou os pensamentos de Dean. Sam parecia alarmado.

– Dean?

O ronco do motor diminuiu consideravelmente. Dean havia desacelerado. Era o seu jeito de dizer que estava escutando.

– Pare o carro. Por favor.

Gelo em suas veias teria o mesmo efeito.

Uma nuvem de terra vermelha se ergueu do precário acostamento quando o carro estacionou bruscamente. A voz de Sam estava rouca, baixa, fraca... e Dean sentiu um tremor de preocupação subir pela sua espinha ao ouvi-lo dizer:

– Desce do carro.__

_**Tryin' to keep us real, keep us alive**_

_Tentando nos ater à realidade, manter-nos vivos_

Dean bateu sua porta logo depois de Sam e então estavam os dois parados, um de cada lado do carro negro, se olhando como se pudessem ler um mundo no rosto um do outro.

E talvez realmente pudessem.

Dean apoiou as mãos no teto poeirento do carro, respirando o a secura do ar, sentindo o peso do olhar de Sam, cheio de perguntas, caindo sobre seus ombros.

– Dean?

Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo e foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido ativado. Uma corrente elétrica passou entre os dois. Dean sentiu seu coração acelerar vertiginosamente.

– Venha aqui.

Sam o chamou com os olhos. Com o corpo. Estendeu as mãos, por cima do teto do carro, palmas para cima. Um convite que Dean não pensou duas vezes para aceitar.

– Sempre tão quentes...

A voz de Sam, com aquelas simples palavra, diziam tanto sobre querer, confiar, amar e preocupar-se que Dean sentiu o chão faltar. As mãos de Sam, apertando-_sentindo_ as suas, eram informação demais para processar naquele momento.

_**This day will die tonight and there ain't no exception**_

_Este dia morrerá hoje à noite e não existem exceções_

O vento jogava os cabelos de Sam em todas as direções. No horizonte, nuvens de um cinzento escuro se formavam. As mãos de Sam eram grandes. Fortes. Seguras. Os dedos longos tão frios e as palmas quentes. A pele áspera. Dean se ressentia um pouco disso: as mãos de Samuel não deviam ser ásperas de manusear armas e pás: deviam ser macias e frágeis, o tipo de mãos que apenas seguram canetas e papéis.

Sam observava as mãos dos dois unidas sobre o carro. Podia ler nas cicatrizes nas costas das mãos de Dean cada vez em que ele se arriscara para salvar sua pele. E, no calor das mãos dele, proteção.

– Eu não consigo mais esperar, Dean. Venha até aqui.

_**We shouldn't wait for nothing to wait for**_

_Nós não deveríamos esperar quando não há nada pelo que esperar_

Um movimento mínimo do mais novo e Dean deu a volta no carro em poucos segundos. Encararam-se sem jeito por algum tempo até Dean desviar o olhar e se apoiar contra a lateral do carro.

– Já não agüento mais, Dean, esperar pelo momento em que tudo vai estar bem.

_Pelo momento em que nós poderemos ficar juntos, felizes para sempre._

Finais felizes são para histórias felizes, e não havia nenhum ponto livre de drama na vida de um Winchester. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Dean segurou a mão do caçula novamente, tentando ao mesmo tempo encontrar um pouco do que precisava e transmitir a Sam aquilo que ele sabia que o outro queria.

– E o que faremos a respeito, Sam?

Um trovão soou à distância.

– Você, eu não sei. Eu sei o que _eu_ quero fazer. Mas preciso de uma resposta sua, primeiro.

_**Love me in this fable, babe, my heart is in your hand**_

_Ame-me em meio a esta fábula, meu bem, meu coração está em suas mãos_

– Eu quero você.

Repentinamente, Sam não estava mais ao seu lado, e sim à sua frente. Um pouco mais alto, seus olhos cheios de certeza e algo que trovejava com a potência da ira mas que Dean sabia identificar como a essência do desejo.

– Eu quero você agora.

Uma mão firme e certa e, contudo, extremamente cuidadosa, pousou na lateral do seu rosto. Olhos verdes brilhavam com expectativa. Dean suspirou, sua voz presa em algum lugar dentro do seu peito.

– Me diz que não é loucura achar que isso é mais urgente do que parar o apocalipse?

– Mas que inferno, Sam. É claro que é! – Dean conseguiu encontrar sua voz e dizer. Na mesma hora, Sam afastou a mão e baixou os olhos. Dean permitiu-se sorrir um pouco diante disso antes de prosseguir:

– Mas a gente nunca foi muito são, né?__

_**Our time is waiting right outside your door**_

_Nosso momento está esperando logo ali na porta_

Sam demorou um pouco pra processar as palavras de Dean. Demorou demais. Quando deu por si, já havia sido enlaçado pelos braços fortes, invadido pelo cheiro familiar.

O mundo ao redor deles estava desmoronando e, mesmo assim, eles estavam ali, parados em um acostamento enquanto uma tempestade se aproximava. Os dedos de Dean encontraram um caminho seguro entre os cabelos de Sam, e o hálito Sam tinha cheiro de terra, de cerveja e de hortelã. Tinha o gosto das coisas certas e familiares. Das coisas seguras, concretas, perfeitas.

O pequeno gemido que escapou entre os lábios do mais novo foi suficiente para que Dean se sentisse derreter por dentro.

– Nunca mais...

– Para sempre.

Olharam-se por longos minutos, perdidos nos olhos um do outro. É. Aquilo podia funcionar melhor do que correr e lutar desesperadamente contra o fim do mundo.

_**And maybe tomorrow is a better Day**_

_E talvez, amanhã, seja um dia melhor_


End file.
